Guilty Crown: Hand of Midas
by DestinyArmor
Summary: Instead of receiving the 'Power of the kings' from the stolen Void Genome, Ouma Shu received it from a strange man that he met several years before the series start, how this outcome will change the flow of the story. Don't like Don't read, Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: After watching Guilty Crown and it's OVA (Guilty Crown: Lost Christmas), this idea struck into my mind and i decided to post this, it's up to you if you're going to like this or not, well here we go:**

Phase 01

_Few years ago:_

_Shu sighed while eating onigiri alone, her adopted mother Ouma Haruka was off on her job as a researcher, thus leaving him all alone again in his apartment_

_"She only comes home once a week, what a pain" Shu thought finishing the last bite of his onigiri and the doorbell rang, Shu wondered who will visit in this nick of hour_

_" Coming!" he said after hearing a doorbell, he hurried to the door of their apartment, then he opened to revealed man wearing a red jacket that reach his knees with a hood on his head, it appears that he's injured and on verge of death_

_"A-Are you alright" Shu panicked at the condition of the man, but as a good kid he is, he let the man inside even though he didn't know who he is, closing the door with a click, then he tried to tend his wounds but the man stop him with his left hand_

_"That's not necessary young lad, I'm about to die but before that happens…" the man spoke in between breaths then without warning, he grabbed Shu's right arm with his right hand then black crystals was growing on shu's right arm up, Shu was now completely terrified at what's happening to his arm, he tried to break free but the man stop him and tighten the grip on his arm_

_"Stay still kid" The man said_

_"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!"_

_"I'm giving you the 'Hand of Midas' together with my partner's void within it" he said_

_"Eh" _

_At the whole process, the black crystals finally stop growing and it cover Shu's entire right arm then suddenly, the crystals was absorbed into his arm, returning it back to normal, at the time Shu loss consciousness and the man disappeared with a light, when Shu regain consciousness, he didn't remember what happened that night as if it never occurred to him_

_Present:_

A light house in the middle of Tokyo, Japan was illuminating light in the night sky as if it's giving signal or something like that

_Saita nonohano yo, Heart ga oshieteokure_

A boy with brown hair was surfing the net in his device, watching a music video of a certain band, he's currently on the top floor of his apartment for better connection of his net of course, what else it would be

_Hito wa naze kidzutsukeatte arasou no deshou_

A girl with light pink hair was running on sewage as if she was chased by someone along with her robot AI, she was holding a cylindrical thing that contains a red liquid that appears she stole from somewhere

_Kitto saku hana yo soko kara nani ga mieru, hito wa naze yurushiau koto dekinai nan deshou_

"Have you secured the key" a man spoke from the girl's communicator that was on her ear

"Yes"

"Good work I'll guide you out, We'll meet up in thirty seconds"

_Ano ba sugite natsu ha ao wa utsushita hitotsu ni natte_

A blue Endlave was being dispatched with an order, it was currently being controlled remotely by it's pilots from the base, which is the tallest tower building

Chiisaku yureta watashi no mae de nani mo irazu ni

The same brown haired boy earlier was still on his net, unknown to him a manhunt operation was being executed just near his place but even if he did know, he doesn't care

The same pink haired girl earlier was still running but unfortunately, she was assaulted by the blue machines, firing guns at her direction and to her dismay, it graze her body, enough to draw blood but it didn't stop her as she keep running, embracing the 'key' in a protective way

_Kareteyuku tomo yo omae wa nani wo omou, kotoba wo motanu sono hane nanto ai wo tsukaerunda_

"Please Funell, get this to Gai" the pink haired girl said as she open the robot AI and inserting the cylindrical thing but again, she was spotted by one of the machines that was chasing after her, firing it's cannon the girl hugged the robot and duck and luckily it miss her, exploding several feet away from her current position, the machine increase his pace to capture her but it was stopped by and invisible force, the 'force' remove it's camouflage to reveal another machine, it was silver and it appears that it's stopping the blue one to advance

"I'll cover you, now get that to Gai quickly" the pilot of the silver one said, the girl nodded and proceed to run

_Itsumo ki wa kage de kaze ga nabitta futatsu kasanatte, ikita akashi wo watashi naru darou_

"Crap!" the pilot of the silver machine cursed as the opposing machine fire three missiles toward the running girl

_Nani gairu mono tonde_

The three missiles missed but the impact was so strong that it made the girl and the robot blown away, both of them fall in the bridge

At that moment, the brown haired boy looks to the sky after he was finished listening to the music video he's streaming on

_Next day:_

"*yawn*" the brown haired boy last night yawned, he curse inwardly, this is what he get for surfing the net overnight, at the same time a girl approach him, he was on a train that will took him to school

"Morning Shu, What's with the big yawn for" Hare asked

"Well…" the boy name Shu, looking at his device

"Were you up all night surfing the net or something" She asked, Shu however didn't respond even though she was right

"Or playing a game" Hare changed her question but Shu still didn't react, the girl them look at his device

"Reading"

"Something like that I guess" Shu said, still looking at his device

"Oh, fine then" she gave up as she look outside, Shu then look outside as well, there were many tanks and soldiers outside as if they were on search on something important

"There were many of them recently" Shu said

"Didn't you hear the news, there was a terrorist attack yesterday" Hare said

"I think it happened on odaiba….no, I think it's called 'Ward 24' now"

"Hmmm" Shu hummed as the train continue it's journey

_At School:_

Shu was about to take his seat when a voice get his attention

"Hey Shu" Souta approach him along with Yahiro

"Sorry, I'm not finished with the video for the competition yet" Shu said as if he already knew what he wanted to ask him

"I didn't come to harp you on that" Souta countered

"What did you want then" Shu asked, Souta appears to became angry a bit

"I'll get it done by the deadline, don't worry" Shu continued

"Now Shu I-" Souta was stopped by Yahiro

"Don't be angry, Souta he says he can do it after all, were counting on you then" Yahiro said, pulling Souta away

"I feel bad for Souta-kun" Hare said, Shu didn't respond, it won't do him good after all, but he swear that he hear Hare call him a thickhead

"Rise!" All students rose up from their seats as the roll call begins

_Shu's POV:_

"Thickhead huh, maybe it's true probably because my mind works differently than everyone else"

"It's just I don't know what to say to other people, so I hide my nervousness and go along with what they says"

"That's how I've made all of my friendships in my life"

"Right now, the Japan operates as a 'Quasi-independent' nation, that's what my mom says"

"Ten years ago, the Apocalypse Virus Pandemic wreck havoc in this country, and we relied on unbelievable amount of help from other countries"

"Even now, we're still dependent on them"

"Japan's foundation was just barely holding together"

"We hear it every day…We can't leave this to you….You don't have the power to protect the people who are important to you"

"But…Should we really have to accept that….Isn't there something more that I can do"

_End of POV:_

After school, Shu went to an abandoned school near the bridge where he's doing the video that Souta asked him to, as he enters the building, he hears a familiar song, the one that he listened last night

_Saita nonohano yo_

Shu can see trail of blood as he walks inside and the sound was getting louder, he was getting closer to the source

_Heart ga oshieteokure_

Shu gasped as he look at the source, a pink haired woman sat in the middle, her left arm was bandaged and her back was completely seen, the light from the sun illuminates her figure

_Hito wa naze kidzutsukeatte arasou no deshou_

Shu was completely mesmerized from both her and the song but he quickly snapped himself and walk forward

_Kitto saku hana yo soko-_

The girl stop singing and quickly turned to see Shu as she put her guard up, Funell, her robot AI appear and shot up a rope like thing to him but to her surprise, Shu didn't even faze and moved his feet just before that rope thing wrap on his feet, then Shu walk forward ignoring the robot and girl's presence

"H-He's fast" the girl thought

"What are you doing here" Shu suddenly asked as he sit down and opened the video where he's working, however the girl didn't respond, Shu turn to see her watching the video he opened

"It's pretty" she said

"I guess so, even though it's not done yet"

Shu then proceed to work on the video until he hears a soft growl, he stopped working and looked at the girl, who's blushing a bit

"Would you like a riceball" Shu asked, handing her his supposed snack

_After a while:_

Shu was surprised a bit as he look at his empty bento, the girl sure is a quite eater despite her looks

"_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down__" the_ girl sang, while petting her AI robot, After finishing the video, Shu went to where the girl is in attempt to start a conversation

"What are you doing here, ummm…." The girl stops singing and shift her attention to him

"Inori"

"Inori-san" Shu finished

"….."

"So….how did you end up here" Shu changed the question

"We have to get this to Gai" the girl, Inori said, Shu gasped as she turns to him with a cat's cradle in her fingers

"Take this ummm…."

"Shu…Ouma Shu" Shu introduced himself

"You might be able to do it if you try, but you never do it if you don't" She spoke, at that point, Shu was completely confuse at her, she was speaking on her own and ignoring whatever he say

"Ouma Shu, are you a coward" Inori continued, this time Shu felt angry a bit, but a part of him tells that it was true and then suddenly, a certain memories of the red hooded man occurred to him the moment he see the cat's cradle on her fingers

"Eh….." Shu's eyes became blank then suddenly, the window glass shattered and the door was forcibly opened to reveal two soldiers in white and a bald man, they knock Inori out, then the bald one turn to Shu, who was still standing there, as if he's out of battery

"You student" he spoke but he received no reply

"….."

"Hey, I'm GWAHH!" Shu suddenly appear andslice his body with what appear a Excalibur with a long chainsaw blade that was attached to his right arm with few black crystals onto it, blood was splattered all around, the two soldiers gasped but quickly reach by attempting to shoot the young student but Shu already beat them onto it, slicing their head off their bodies in just a matter of seconds, after that, Shu turned to Inori then to his transformed right arm,

"Is that what the man was talking about…Hand of Midas" he spoke, looking to his right arm then the sword suddenly disappears in a light and his right arm returned to normal, then he carried the unconscious Inori and suddenly the Robot Funell, appear in front of him, opening himself to reveal a cylindrical container and virtual map, suddenly, Shu remembered What Inori said to him

"_We have to get this to Gai_"

"You want me to go there" Shu asked the robot, referring to the blinking point on the map

_GHQ Supreme Commander's Office:_

"I'm told that you've dispatched squadron to Roppongi"

"I believe it was necessary"

"That'll provoke unnecessary hostility; I can't allow it unless it's an aid mission"

"I understand"

"So, just how dangerous is this stolen Void Genome"

"That's-" Ouma Haruka said but she was cutoff

"Level 3A Classified information" her brother, Keido Shuichiro said

"So you can't even tell me, GHQ's Supreme Commander"

"I'm afraid not sir, but don't worry, my antibodies was searching for the culprit as we speak"

_Back to Shu:_

"Is this the place" Shu thought while carrying Inori, Funell was guiding him to and abandoned lot with a 'no trespassing sign'

"Let's get this over with" Shu muttered as he walk, following the robot until they reach an alley with scary thugs and one of them block Shu's path

"That woman…" he spoke, Shu can clearly see that glint on the man's eyes while looking at Inori's body

"What do you want" Shu asked, this is bad

"Hand over that cute woman to us" he repeated, with a threatening voice

"I can't do that" Shu said

"And why"

"Because…." Shu stops from speaking and suddenly, five spotlights were turned on and a blonde man appear to them, the thugs look up

"Greetings my deceased fellows" the blonde man spoke

"Deceased, you say!" their leader shouted

"Yes, the current situation doesn't allow for your survival" the blonde man walks forward and came face to face with the leader of the thugs

"Therefore, you are all dead"

"Hey, don't tell me he's…." one of them spoke, Shu turn as he heard him

"Gai" Shu gasped, that's the name Inori mentioned

"You've got some guts there" the thug's leader tried to stab Gai with a knife but Gai caught his arm and broke it then throwing him his comrades then start assaulting him but it was useless, Gai beat all of them up with ease

"Amazing…." Shu thought looking at the last one, who chose to ran away, then he turn back to see a blue haired woman wearing a headband with a cat's ear, picking funell on the ground

"Are you alright" Gai asked, approaching Shu

"Yeah, by the way….here, don't worry she's fine…..I think" Shu said while handing the unconscious Inori to him,

"Thanks, It seems that you carried her all the way here, I owe you one, Ouma Shu" Gai asked, carrying Inori

"how did you know my name" Shu thought and suddenly he remember one thing, forgetting his question in the process

"Here….she risk her life just to get you this cylinder thing, what's that anyway" Shu then took the cylinder that was on his pocket, Gai smirked and took it from him

"The Void Genome"

"Void….Genome" Shu repeated

"Sorry Shu, but I can't tell you that, you should go home now" Gai said as they were ready to moved out, Shu thinking that's for his sake, was heading home too when suddenly, the Funell break free of the woman's hug

"H-HEY! Funell, get back here" the girl shouted, running after the robot

"What's wrong Tsugumi" Gai asked

"Funell's acting strange, and he's running towards-" Tsugumi stopped speaking

"OW!" Shu's voice echoed, Gai and Tsugumi ran to where it is and revealed that Funell was restraining Shu while electrocuting him, at that point, Inori woke up on Gai's arms

"Gai" she said

"Inori, you're awake" Gai said, putting Inori down, she nodded then turned to Funell

"Funell, let him go" Inori said, and suddenly Funell withdraw the strings that binding Shu

"What the hell was that for!" Shu asked, getting up and rubbing his head, he can't believe he's still alive after being shocked by electricity

"Sorry, Shu but this is the first time Funell acting strange" Gai said and without warning, Funell project a video, it was the scene after Inori was knocked out, Shu was in complete shocked as he recognized what the Robot did

"Could it be…did he recorded what I did earlier" Shu cursed as he tried to get away from them but his legs was somewhat stuck and he can't move it

"So this was the reason that robot electrocuted me, it paralyzed my legs, damn that robot!"

_Video:_

_"You student" he spoke but he received no reply_

_"….."_

_ "Hey, I'm GWAHH!" Shu suddenly appear and slice his body with what appear a Excalibur with a long chainsaw blade that was attached to his right arm with few black crystals onto it, blood was splattered all around, the two soldiers gasped but quickly react by attempting to shoot the young student but Shu already beat them onto it, slicing their head off their bodies in just a matter of seconds, after that, Shu turned to Inori then to his transformed right arm, then after few seconds the sword suddenly disappears in a light and his right arm returned to normal, then he carried the unconscious Inori_

_End Video:_

Tsugumi, Gai and Inori watch in complete shock and amazement then they turned to Shu, his hair was now shadowing his eyes showing them that he's mood changed

"You…" Gai started as he look at Shu with serious eyes

"he has…." Tsugumi started

"The Power of the King on his right arm" Inori finished

"Where did you get it" Gai asked as he approach Shu

"Does it concerned you" Shu spoke in a low tone

"Literally no but the fact that you were able to wield that power, it does now" Gai said then Inori approach the two

"Shu…" Inori started, Shu didn't answer, feeling that he can moved his legs again, he walk away from them but Inori block his path, forcing him to stop in his tracks

"Move, Inori-san" Shu said

"I will not" she answered

"That power…is what I've been sensing in you, Ouma Shu" She spoke

"That's enough Inori" Gai said

"But-" an explosion rang few miles away from then, cutting her off

"Gai! The GHQ White coats are invading" Gai and the others, except Shu turned to him, then Argo appear

At the site, the GHQ White coats were firing bullets at anyone they see, infected or not, Endlaves were doing the same thing

"Damn then, firing live rounds at everyone the see, that's ridiculous" he said, while running, Gai ordered Tsugumi to get a word from Ayase and the others when suddenly, a blue Endlave attack them, without thinking, Shu's right arm was crystallized and transformed into a Excalibur but this time, it was longer than the one he used and it's a sword blade not a chainsaw blade, with one mighty slash Shu effortlessly jump and destroy the Endlave slicing it into half, Gai, Inori, Tsugumi and the other that was present was stunned at what Shu did

"H-He-"

"He destroy that Endlave in one strike…unbelievable"

"So this is the power of the king on his right arm, but….." Gai said, completely amazed and at the same time he wondered how in the world did he procure a void without taking from others

"Shu…." Inori said, she won't able to express it but she was amaze too

"I'll help you again this time…." Shu said seriously, the Excalibur disappears, returning his arm to normal

"…..but this will be the last" he finished, Gai was quite relieve at what he said

"Then, take Inori and protect her this time" Gai shouted, Shu nodded and Inori went with him as they parted ways, Shu and Inori ran together without direction, holding her hand with his right hand then Shu's right hand pulse as if it resonating with Inori's

"What was that" Shu said as he felt the pulse, he was too focused on it and two Endlaves found them

"Shit…" Shu cursed the endlave was about to fired it's guns, even if he use another void, he won't make it so with no other choice, he hug Inori and wait for the shot to pierce them but after few seconds, he felt nothing, opening his eyes he found themselves in a white place, blue metal strands were floating around them

"Shu….." he turned to see Inori's chest was glowing white

"Inori-san"

"Please…use me" she said, Shu gasped and then his right arm pulsed again as if it wants to fulfill Inori's request then memories of the red hooded man together with blue haired woman appear on his head again

"What is that" Shu thought, why those memories keep popping onto his head but he shook it off as he turns to Inori

Shu hesitate to do it at first but if he didn't they will both die so with no other choice, Shu use his right hand and dug it into the white light on her chest, Inori threw her head as Shu's right arm was crystallized as he 'extracted' her void

"I'm now going to steal your soul, Inori-san" Shu said as he raised his crystallized arm, then the crystal formed into a massive broadsword at least twice as long as Inori but instead of this sword was attached to his arm, he was holding it then a burst of light explode from the sword piercing the clouds above, this light can be seen into the whole capital, on other side Gai was stunned as he saw the light

"So this is Inori-san's void" Shu thought, wielding the long broadsword with both of his hands

"Eh" Inori was surprise that she can moved, according to Gai if you're void was extracted, you will become unconscious until it returns but here she is right now, awake and moving freely, perhaps the power of the king on Shu's right arm was quite unique and different, she then watch as Shu use her sword to block the incoming missiles and destroy the two Endlaves in one single slash, Even Shu was shocked at the power of Inori's void, it's on different level compare to the swords he used earlier

"Not bad" he thought as he landed on the ground

_Another Location:_

"Medic, there's a serious damage on the unit 322, emergency bailout"

"Sec. Lieutenant Saen was injured in the backlash"

"W-What the hell just happened?"

_Back to Shu:_

"How dare you do that to Saen" another Endlave appear firing missiles toward him, Shu took Inori and jump in attempt to dodge and to his surprise, an transparent circle appear beneath him on each jump, taking them higher and higher until they were out of the missiles' way but unfortunately, the missiles change direction and it's now targeting them again

"It's a homing type" Shu thought, he tighten the grip on the sword on his right hand and Inori on his left arm then he swing the sword sending a shockwave that destroy all of the missiles, causing an explosion

"Tch" Shu tighten her hold onto Inori as the blast from the explosion sent both of them onto the ground but another transparent circle appear behind them, catching them

_Gai:_

"So That's the power of the Void" a white haired guy said, looking from the binoculars

"Ogumo"

"Yes Commander"

_Back to Shu:_

"A-Are you alright, Inori-san" Shu asked the girl

"Y-Yeah"

The endlave approach the two and it was about to fire at them when suddenly, the ground explode to where the endlave was standing, creating a hole and sending the Endlave onto it, the machine tried to release himself but no avail, then a large boulder fell to the poor machine destroying it in matter of seconds, Shu and Inori sigh in relief as the danger disappears, then the sword instead of returning it to Inori, it was absorbed into Shu's right arm

"What happened" Inori asked

"I-I don't know" Shu said, the void was supposed to return to the owner after usage so why it was absorbed into his right arm as if it's owning him, he was snapped out of his thoughts when Funell approach them

"Ouma Shu" Gai's voice echo through the robot

"Gai"

"Take Inori and Get out of there, funell will guide you"

"Good grief" Shu thought as he and Inori get out of the place following the robot, it seems he's subconsciously following that blonde's command

"I wonder what Haruka will think if she found out I'm working with terrorists" he thought while following the robot


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown and it's characters**

Phase 02

"Tsugumi, where's the next Target" Ayase asked, droving her Endlave

"Ten o'clock, Distance 400" Tsugumi answered

"That's too far away, don't you have a closer one"

"You can withdraw if you don't like, you're working too hard Aya-nee, and you're poor craft's had about all it can take"

"But I want you do all I can…." Ayase said then she heard something coming, a white Endlave approaching quickly to her

"Hey, there's a stocky one, good thing I rushed over here" the pilot of the approaching machine said as he fire his guns, Ayase manage to dodge several bullets but the few ones hit her machine's leg

"H-He's fast" Ayase thought then, after few seconds all of the bullets started to hit her machine doing serious damage to it, after the rain of bullets, the white Endlave pulls out it's blade, Tsugumi gasped

"Bailout" Tsugumi yelled as she pushed the bailout button in a hurry, releasing Ayase from her Endlave as the blade hit the cockpit

"Huh, where's the scream" the blonde pilot of the Endlave asked, not hearing any

"That's it, how boring" he said, dropping the machine to the ground

_GHO Mobile Facility:_

"What…..you're telling me a foot soldier did all of this" the acting commander said, shocked at the footage he's seeing, the Endlaves were destroyed by just a one soldier

"The battle footage was too distorted to say for sure, but I do believe sir" the other soldier said in the line, showing some of the Endlaves were sliced apart and weird crystals were sticking out of the sliced parts

"A personal Anti-Endlave Weapon, how can I report that to the higher ups" he said, kicking the chair beside him, then a voice spoke

"Sec. Lieutenant Daryl Yan, entering"

"My goodness, welcome Lieutenant Daryl" he greeted as the blonde man walked up, it was the same pilot who destroy Ayase's Endlave

"To think that the major general Yan's own son would honor our mobile facility with a visit, you certainly live up to your reputation for bravery and hard work so…..are you here on your father's orders"

"No, I came on my own initiative" Daryl said

"I was bringing the new model Endlave to the operations center and I heard a report that the battle has already started so I thought I'll have some fun" he said, grinning

"W-Well, I see then it will be glad to have your help Lieutenant" then the acting commander offer him a handshake

"Don't mess around me…you expect me to touch the hand of a lowly ranking solder who only act as a commander" Daryl retorted, the soldier's hand twitch at the harsh insult he said

"I'll only do as I please, got it and if you'll get in my way, I'll tell papa on you" he followed up as he went outside, the acting commander clench his fist

"That…little shit" he muttered then he turned around

"Expand the search area, women and children are included" he ordered

_Shu:_

He, Gai and Inori were on the abandoned building, waiting for Gai's comrades to report, then Gai pull out a device, and Ayase was seen through the monitor of it

"I'm sorry Gai" she apologized

"Ayase, Report your status" Gai spoke

"I lost my craft, I'm really sorry, it was my fault"

"I see….That's a shame" Ayase turned to him

"I gave you and impossible order to hold your position for eighteen minutes in that old Endlave and you rose to that task and yet you claim responsibility, I guess that I'm not fit to be a commander"

"N-No, it happened because of my failure and-"

"Just kidding"

"Eh"

"Still. I'm glad you're alright Ayase" Gai said softly as he shut the communication, Ayase blushed at that

"Aya-nee's heart soars to the top of the chart" Tsugumi suddenly said teasing her, Ayase gasped and turn to her

"Shut up Tsugumi"

After he shut the communication, Gai then turn to Inori, Shu just watch the two interact to each other

"Gai…"

"It's fine, at least we complete our main objective" he said, Inori nodded happy that she was able to get her task complete

"What about you…" Gai then turned to Shu, Inori was quite worried

"Isn't it obvious, I'm going home, lot of things happened to me in just one day but before that…" Shu said, he suddenly remembered he want to ask him on something

"What is it"

"That cylinder thing… I think you were being hunted because of it, what's that in the first place" Shu asked, referring to the cylindrical object that he handed

"I'll tell you if you join our group" Gai said, taking an opportunity

"Are you going to make a trade" Shu asked

"More or less"

"Whatever, I could care less about that anyway" he said as he was about to exit of the building when Gai spoke

"This thing is one of the three enhanced genomes that sephirah genomics successfully cultivated" Shu stop and turned to him

"Sephirah Genomics…" Shu repeated, as he remember that term

"Oh yeah I remember now, that's the place where Haruka work….what a coincidence"

"It grants the user 'The power of the Kings'"

"Power of the Kings"

"It analyze intron sequence in the human genome and drawing the power hidden in it….in the form of voids"

"Voids….." Shu said then he finally realized, Gai nodded as if he already knew what Shu was thinking

"That's right, you already demonstrate it by extracting Inori's Void and use it in battle" he said

"Hmmm…"Shu hummed

"It's the one thing any people can't just achieved by injecting this void genome, because if their DNA reject it, they will be crystallized and die"

"….."

"Do you understand now Shu, the power you have trespasses the realm of gods, that's why I want you to fight with us" Gai continue

"You already have your void genome right, so why don't you use it" Shu asked

"You do have a point, but I have to gather every force to achieve our objective and right now, you are one of those 'force' I'm referring to" Gai said

"What if I refuse"

"You will join us Ouma Shu, that's the one thing I can assure to you" Gai said then his phone rang, Gai pick it up

"What is it"

"Gai this is bad, the white coats have stormed the underground parking lot in Area 14" Argo spoke

"The underground parking lot" Gai asked

"Yeah, somebody said it was safe and about 100 people that were taking shelter there was captured" Argo said, looking to his binoculars

"And on the top of that, the new model that took down Ayase belonged to kill-'em-all Daryl, that makes things a little tricky" Argo continue his report

"Daryl…..Ah, the Kaleidoscope huh" Gai muttered as he walk away, Inori followed him while Shu reluctantly followed them

_Another Location:_

"Gai, this is an unexpected problem" Shibungi said

"Given the current difference between our power and theirs, a rescue mission is too risky, we should pull out"

"No, we can't pass this up, this isn't an unexpected problem…this is an divine intervention" Gai then face his men

"Attention all members, were about to exterminate the anti -bodies and rescue the residents of the fort" Gai announced

"He really sure is a fit commander" Shu thought as he watch him on how he gave orders without hesitation and motivate his comrades

"Furthermore, this operation won't be covert like the others so far, as for this moment, we, the Funeral parlor will make our existence known to the world…."

"We…" Shu thought, since when did he become one of them

"….So work with all you've got" Gai finished

"Aye-Aye" Tsugumi said, then the crowd behind her roar in excitement

"Alright" Argo said, Ayase just smiled in response, Shu can't help but to let out a small smile

"You've got a nice family here, Inori-san" Shu said, Inori nodded behind him

"…..Yeah"

"As I expected, I'll knock out that script but, are you sure this isn't a bit too soon" Shibungi commented

"So…. What's your answer" Gai asked turning to Shu

"…"

_Underground Parking lot:_

Shu and Inori were making their way through the shelter by means of the ventilation in order to get out, Inori was ahead of him and Shu was trying not to look ahead or else he will see something that he shouldn't

"Spit it, where's your leader, tell me" Shu turned to see the antibodies soldiers were interrogating the people that they captured in the underground shelter, Shu then recall Gai's explanation about these white soldiers

_"Antibodies….The Special Virus Disaster Response Bureau," Gai explained to Shu the current situation_

_"They can unilaterally designated people as symptomatic, and have been granted by the authority to dispose of them based on their judgment"_

Outside of the underground shelter, Antibodies was about to execute on what they suspect to be an 'infected' peoples when a woman appear to them, Shu and Inori made outside without any problem and now watching them

"S-Shu, are you alright" Inori asked seeing Shu's dismay and she can feel his anger was rising

"…." Shu didn't show any response but focus his eyes on them

"Please stop, what did my husband done" the woman cried

"Mama, pee" her child said

"Wait just a second, Ryo-chan" she said then turned back to the antibodies soldiers

"He isn't sick, Please release him" at the moment, Daryl came with a flower on his hand

"What a heartrending sight…my heart quivers" he muttered,

"Officer" the woman then ran to Daryl

"I'm begging you, please spare my husband" Daryl was angered at the woman's actions

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU FILTHY HAG?!" He yelled, kicking the woman

"YOU'LL INFECT ME!" Daryl continue as he went to kick her again on the head many times, at his actions, Shu's anger was rising to the point that he really want to slice that blonde's head, he was about to take action when Inori stop him, putting a hand on his shoulder

"Shu, don't" Inori said

"Grrr…" He grit his teeth in anger, but trying to maintaining control of himself

_Mobile Facility:_

"No matter, just do it, kill them" the acting commander ordered as he watch the 'infects' was about to be shot

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy"

"Geez, this 'Mommy' crap, no need to be so annoying just because you gave birth to him" Daryl said, pulling out a gun, aiming it that the woman's head, the soldiers, aim their guns to the kneeling 'infects'

"Alpha team, are you on your position" Tsugumi asked, seeing that they were about to get killed

"Not yet"

"Hurry up"

"I know"

Daryl and the antibodies soldiers waited for a moment until they pull the trigger, killing the four men and one women in an instant, Tsugumi was shocked but snap herself from it

"Gai"

"Begin the operation" he yelled

Missiles were fired on the other side of the building; Daryl looked up as well as the antibodies soldiers

_Antibodies Mobile Facility_:

"Missiles incoming" the radar operator said

"Intercept them"

"Funeral Parlor eh"

The missiles were intercepted by the laser guns, some of the shot hit the missiles and explode in the sky and some don't and the missiles landed and explode, destroying several APC's and killing soldiers

"They're here" Daryl said, running to the control capsule of his new model, activating it and proceed to ran, meanwhile, Shu and Inori were still hiding, awaiting for the signal that they can move to come

"It's started" Shu muttered as he remember Gai's words

_"Listen Shu…after the team Alpha's long range attack, we'll draw the Endlaves as far away from the enemy camp as possible" _All of the Endlaves including Daryl's were being lured away by Argo, driving a truck

_"And once we've drawn them into the preset distance, Charlie team will make its move" _Ogumo and his team restrain the Antibodies soldiers that serve as a lookout

"Point's Red, Blue and Yellow are now under our control….distance to the planned point….seven" Tsugumi spoke while Gai was listening to it

"Now take good care of my babies…Aya-nee" Tsugumi added, activating something

"Leave them to me"

Meanwhile, Daryl was busy chasing after the Alpha team's truck

"Look out, I'm gonna step on you" Daryl said, Argo increase the speed of his truck to make distance then he turned to left, Daryl's Endlave followed

"_Target has reached D-Line_"

"Game…Over" Daryl said, locking to the truck

_Gai:_

"NOW!" He yelled, then several lasers guided missile launchers were pointed to the Mobile Facility of the Antibodies

"What!" Daryl said, somewhat disappointed, stopping his Endlave from pursuing

"T-This is…."

"We have multiple missiles were locked on, how are there too many for us to intercept"

"_A word of advice to the commander of the Antibodies third squadron"_

"He's on the open channel"

"_We are the Funeral Parlor, release your hostages at once and surrender, if you agree, we will spare your lives_"

"What now…."

"Don't worry, were the one's holding the trump card here" the acting commander said with a smirk, picking the radio

"Listen up Terrorists! We will never bow to terrorism, if you continue to resist, we will detonate the gas we planted underground, if you don't want that show yourselves along with your leader" he spoke

"I'm the leader" Gai's voice echoed while walking forward, the Endlaves and the antibodies soldiers then aim their weapons to him

"Funeral parlor was quite a sinister name, isn't it" the acting commander said to him

"The world always forces a choice on it's inhabitants, survival of the fittest….that is the law this world operates by, we continue to offer songs of mourning to the ones selecting out, hence 'Funeral Parlor'. The name signifies that we are on the singing side…..that we are the survivors" Gai explained, angering the commander

"You clearly don't understand your position here, which one of us is about to be selected out but before that where's the genetic weapon you people stole…spit it!" the commander asked Gai

"Sorry to say but that's the first time we heard about that" Gai lied, of course he had it on him, on his right arm, he already injected it and accept his DNA, granting him the king's power but this is also something he planned out for Shu to joined them

_Flashback:_

"Are you sure about this Gai" Shibungi asked, Gai was preparing himself for the operation

"Yeah, this way, Shu will see the true nature of our enemy and make him realized that he has the power to change this country" Gai said, adjusting his coat

"But how come you're so sure that he's going to fight with us, what if he-"

"I'll trust him"

"Gai…"

"Don't worry about me, I'm sure Shu will come" was his last words

_End Flashabck:_

"I'm giving you ten seconds to tell us, then we'll shoot you full of holes" the commander threaten Gai, pointing the laser weapons to him, aiming his entire body however it didn't even faze him, Gai just stay where he is

"_It's all up to you now…..Shu_"

_Shu:_

"Right on schedule" Inori said

"He really planned all of this, didn't he" Shu said, he can't believe Gai will go all through this just to save the residents of the fort, well that would just make him a great leader

"Shu…" Inori said

"Eh, what"

"It's your turn now…..Shu" she said, Shu sighed in defeat

"Okay, okay I'll do it" he said, he has a feeling that if he messed up, all the blame will go to him, did Gai planned this out too, he just shrugged it off and get up and was about to come out when Inori stop him

"Wait Shu, you have to-" Inori protest but he cut her off

"Extract your void…..that won't be necessary anymore" Shu said as he went out, leaving her stunned

"What does he mean?"

_Outside:_

_'Ten…'_

The commander start his countdown, while holding a button that will trigger the laser upon firing, Gai still didn't move

'_Nine….Eight_'

While that's happening, Shu materialized Inori's Void on his right hand, jumped and slashes the control capsule where Daryl was

_'Seven…Six'_

Daryl opened his eyes only to make and eye contact with Shu as his void was 'extracted', Daryl let out a scream

'_Five…..Four_'

Gai was still waiting to his suppose death, as the commander continue his countdown, Shu after extracting Daryl's void quickly ran to where Gai is, pointing a gun shape weapon with a mirror disc on the front (Pardon me if can't describe Daryl's Void well)

"_Three…Two_"

"Go, Kaleidoscope" Shu said, pulling the trigger then the mirror disc spun, creating a hiss sound

_'One….Time's up'_

The commander pushes the button and the lasers fire simultaneously towards Gai, who just smirked and wait for it to reach him an when it was about to reach him, but instead it hit what it seems a transparent mirror and the shots was deflected back to them

"What!" the commander was shocked as he watch all of the shots was bouncing to a transparent mirrors all around them hence, trapping him, the Endlaves and the rest of the Aniti-bodies Soldiers inside, the shots bounce repeatedly until it made what look like a laser gate and reaching them in and incredible speed

"AHHHHH!" The commander scream and the shots hit all of them, creating a loud explosion and killing the soldiers and destroying the Endlaves, Gai watch emotionlessly as the fire from the explosion consume them

Meanwhile, Shu watch the scene in front of him, he too was shocked at the power of Daryl's void but remain calm, he close his eyes and Daryl's void was absorbed to his right arm, it's the same on what happened to Inori's void

_Saita nonohano yo, Heart ga oshieteokure_

As for Inori, she sang her signature song in front of the residents of the fort, sitting on the bridge. As for Daryl, he regain consciousness but he didn't remember clearly what happened to him, in truth he didn't know on how he became unconscious in the first place

_Hito wa naze kidzutsukeatte arasou no deshou_

"Good work, I knew you were coming" Gai said, Shu turn to him but didn't say anything then he turns to the wrecked site they were in

"I hope you realize now, Shu…..our enemy's true nature, the GHQ's true nature, and you have the power to change them as well as the future of this country, that's why…..come with us" Gai offer him a handshake

"…"

_Next Day:_

Shu was looking through the sky from his seat, he was wondering what will happened if he accepts Gai's invitation to join Funeral Parlor

"I've made a right choice didn't I, besides I already decline so there's nothing I can do…. It seems my normal days starts again" Shu thought as he face their teacher

"One last thing, our class would have a transfer student…..come in" the teacher announced as the door opens and the transfer student enters, Shu didn't bother as he looked back outside

"A girl"

"Hey, she's cute"

"….."

"Her name's Yuzuriha Inori"

Shu didn't bother to look, even if it's a woman and she's very cute, she's way to good for him anyway but the last statement of their teacher made him look to the girl, Shu immediately get up and his face was in complete shock, his friends and his classmates look at him, Inori look to him as well

"Shu…"

"What's wrong…."

"This is….a joke, right" Shu said, couldn't believe that she was here, on all of places

"It's true"

**A.N: As you notice, this follows the anime with minor changes on it but don't worry, major changes will occur as the story continues**


End file.
